


Кризис среднего возраста

by stuffcobbsays, WTF_Drarry_2020



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22925845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffcobbsays/pseuds/stuffcobbsays, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Drarry_2020/pseuds/WTF_Drarry_2020
Summary: «Магическое зоосообщество узнает об этом, будь уверен, – фыркает Малфой. – Хватит приставать к животному с сомнительными идеями, Поттер».
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57
Collections: WTF_Drarry_2020_спецквест





	Кризис среднего возраста

**Author's Note:**

> Задание - оками.

Практически любое зелье до самой последней стадии возможно непоправимо испортить, учил его покойный Снейп, и любая ситуация неожиданно может обернуться неприятными последствиями. «Будьте готовы ко всему», говорил он. Не то чтобы это помогало в таких случаях, как этот.

— Вас не существует, — решительно говорит Малфой. — Вы вымерли.

Морда волка обретает обиженно-негодующее выражение, как бы намекая, что это у Малфоя вымерли последние мозги. Вместе с манерами. Отрицать эту печальную вероятность Малфой даже не берется.

Практически любое неудавшееся зелье до самой последней стадии еще возможно спасти, учил его покойный Снейп, и из любой ситуации возможно извлечь нечто положительное. Видеть плюсы в самых сомнительных ситуациях Малфой научился давно; вот, например — хорошо уже то, что ритуал не вызвал какого-нибудь агрессивно настроенного духа. Хотя появления в своей гостиной оками, давно вымершего и вообще мифологического существа из крайне далекой от повседневных реалий Малфоя Японии он точно не ожидал.

— Вы не могли бы… просто вернуться туда, откуда взялись? Я не нуждаюсь в ваших… услугах, это все одно прискорбное недоразумение, — говорит он своим самым лучшим вежливым тоном. Волк выглядит так, будто всерьез сомневается в умственных способностях Малфоя, и укоризненно вздыхает. Малфой самокритично признает, что у него есть на это все основания.

Ситуация стремительно движется в тупик.

Ничуть не мифологический и вполне приземленно выглядящий волк деликатно зевает, с хрустом раздвигая челюсти. Малфой как-то резко понимает, что своими силами он решать возникшую проблему не очень-то хочет — мог бы, конечно мог бы, но зачем, если есть соответствующие специалисты?

Из любой ситуации, в конце концов, необходимо извлекать что-нибудь положительное. Или… кого-нибудь.

— Отдел регулирования магических популяций и контроля над ними, — произносит Малфой, совершив неизбежное коленопреклонение перед камином. — Свяжите меня с Поттером, будьте добры.

***

— Так, что тут происходит?

Грейнджер врывается в гостиную миниатюрным деловитым смерчем и звучит так грозно, что даже волк — оками, вынужден напомнить себе Малфой официальное название совсем неофициально выглядящего существа — слегка приседает на задние лапы и выглядит озадаченным. Малфой бы на его месте тоже озадачился вопросом, что здесь вообще происходит и почему вокруг вдруг стало так много шумных людей. Но он не оками, и за прошедшие годы отдачи долгов магическому сообществу в Министерстве уже успел уяснить, что где Поттер — там и двое его неразлучных друзей.

— Ничего хорошего, — мрачно откликается Уизли.

Грейнджер окидывает гостиную внимательным взглядом, не обещающим ничего доброго всем участникам этого импровизированного консилиума. Будь проклят Поттер, всюду таскающий следом своих не в меру активных друзей, чертыхается про себя Малфой, рефлекторно загораживая собой оками. Не то чтобы Малфой был в восторге от его общества, но все же перед ни в чем не повинным (и явственно укоризненно вздыхающим) волком ему несколько неудобно.

— Это оками, — уверенно говорит Грейджер. Малфой подавляет желание скрипнуть зубами. И нет, вовсе не от зависти к чужой эрудиции. — …И его не существует в природе.

— Настоящий, — с видом знатока произносит невесть как пробравшийся за малфоевскую спину Уизли, тыкая пальцем в мохнатый бок. Волк лениво клацает зубами. Малфой начинает чувствовать с ним некоторое духовное родство.

Грейнджер решительно шествует к удобно устроившемуся в кресле Поттеру, который за все время этой инспекции почему-то не проронил ни слова, и, скрестив руки, встает за его плечом. Туда же бочком пробирается Уизли, куда без него, и даже волк, заинтересовавшись чем-то, из арьергарда перемещается к этой по-инквизиторски выглядящей троице.

— Малфой, — строго говорит Поттер. — Объяснись.

— Ничего особенного в общем-то не произошло, обычный казус, — произносит он деланно небрежно, понимая, впрочем, что никого из присутствующих не обманывает, и с каждым словом теряя столь необходимую уверенность. — Эксперимент с ритуалом… Дал несколько неожиданные результаты. Я уверен, ничего серьезного. Все последствия… Временны, да.

И совсем уж несчастным тоном заканчивает:

— Там был красивый рисунок. Волка.

— Нет, я не могу! Рисунок был красивый! — возмущенно восклицает Грейнджер, поворачиваясь к Поттеру. — И что ты улыбаешься так радостно? Это не ты его, случайно, надоумил? С тебя бы сталось!

— То есть ты, специалист по защитным магическим ритуалам, вдруг решил взять и провести какой-то совершенно непонятный, неизученный и во всех отношениях подозрительный ритуал из древнего японского манускрипта только потому, что увидел красивый рисунок волка? И ты хочешь, чтобы мы в это поверили?

Под тремя парами недоверчивых изучающих глаз Малфой чувствует себя крайне неуютно, но решает стоять на своем до последнего.

— Я признаю, что это была ошибка, — говорит он с максимально независимым видом.

Не признаваться же в том, что на тридцать первом году жизни тебя одолел самый что ни на есть банальный кризис среднего возраста, и в поисках неожиданно исчезнувшего смысла жизни ты полез в старинные манускрипты, где обещали хранителя, способного читать в человеческом сердце? Тогда наличие хранителя, способного читать в человеческом сердце, казалось неплохой идеей. Сейчас Малфою так, конечно, уже не кажется. Да и осуждающе вздыхающий волк на такого хранителя никак не тянет. В жизни Малфоя и без того слишком много существ, выражающих осуждение его личностью, привычками, вкусами и Мордред знает чем еще. И хорошо еще, что волк ограничивается только вздохами — за остальными осуждающими подобной деликатности издавна не водилось.

— И что он делает? — с искренним любопытством спрашивает Грейнджер.

— Молчит, — Малфой пожимает плечами, — вздыхает иногда. Пытался выть на Луну, но я ему объяснил, что это антисоциальное поведение.

— Я бы тоже вздыхал, если бы мне пришлось жить с Малфоем, — вмешивается со своим крайне ценным мнением Уизли. — С Малфоем жить — по-волчьи выть, ага?

— Так, все-таки надо что-то с этим делать, — озабоченно произносит Грейнджер, полностью игнорируя — Малфой одобрительно кивает — демонстрацию сомнительного чувства юмора Уизли. — Гарри, может, переправить оками в какой-то из подведомственных заповедников, пусть они посмотрят? У меня есть знакомые в Брикском заповеднике, я могу связаться, посмотрим, что они скажут…

— Думаю, мне стоит понаблюдать за оками самому, — очень решительным тоном объявляет Поттер. — …Прямо в Мэноре.

— Я против,– быстро говорит Малфой.

— Я тоже против, — поддерживает его Уизли.

Даже неожиданно обнаружившееся единение во взглядах с Уизли пугает Малфоя меньше, чем огонь решимости в глазах Поттера. Он уже в курсе привычек гриффиндорского придурка и знает, что загоревшегося очередной отважной идеей Поттера жалкие протесты окружающих не остановят. В таком состоянии Поттер не только рвется спасать всех страждущих, но еще и приводит вполне разумные, Мордред бы его взял, аргументы. Как спорить с таким вот решительным Поттером, Малфой за несколько лет совместной работы в Министерстве так и не разобрался.

— Ты можешь быть опасен для него, а он — для тебя, — категорично произносит Поттер. — Я больше подготовлен к взаимодействию с магическими существами и, если что, смогу вовремя помочь.

Малфою очень хочется возразить, что пребывание в столь тесной близости к Поттеру на протяжении неопределенного времени опасно для его мозга (и некоторых других органов), но он, хвала Мерлину, уже давно научился не выдавать лишней информации.

— Нет уж, благодарю покорно. Со своими проблемами я предпочитаю справляться один.

— И мы уже видели, как это здорово у тебя получается, — резонно замечает Поттер.

Под взглядом сразу четырех пар глаз Малфой испытывает давно и надежно позабытое ощущение — ощущение того, что из этой ситуации извлечь нечто положительное ему не удастся.

— Надеюсь, Поттер, у тебя нет идиотской привычки ходить во сне, — бурчит он.

Хорошая попытка оставить за собой последнее слово.

***

Вынужденное соседство не задалось с самого начала — не то чтобы Малфой, по природе не будучи жизнерадостным оптимистом, в принципе ожидал чего-то другого. Но совершенно нелепая и подло напавшая на него из-за присутствия постороннего в Мэноре бессонница — это уж слишком.

Вот он, день первый, раздраженно думает Малфой. Ему хочется выцарапать эту единицу на полированной столешнице обеденного стола — непременно гвоздем и непременно с мерзким скрежетом, чтобы вместе с ним страдали и все окружающие. Потому что за этим самым столом уже восседает помятый, будто всю ночь пил, Поттер, и самый вид его делает обеденную залу Мэнора возмутительно домашней и уютной.

— Будешь? — Поттер с подозрительно дружелюбным видом кивает на исходящий благословенным ароматом кофейник.

Малфой с неудовольствием отмечает, что Поттер, ничтоже сумняшеся, устроился во главе стола — что, конечно, совершенно не годится. И уж совсем никуда не годится то, что второй прибор сервирован рядом с ним. Малфой мысленно закатывает глаза: в присутствии национального героя домовики явно растеряли остатки понятий о дисциплине. Сам он будет держаться за фамильное самообладание до конца, несмотря на трогательную поттеровскую утреннюю помятость, дружелюбие и оливковую ветвь в форме протянутой ему кофейной чашки.

Совершенно точно будет.

Молча и с максимально независимым видом Малфой устраивается на другом конце кажущегося почти бесконечным стола.

— Ладно, — чуть растерянно пожимает плечами Поттер и демонстративно утыкается в очень удобно оказавшийся под рукой выпуск «Пророка».

— Ладно, — фыркает Малфой, чувствуя, как когтистая лапа аккуратно — по меркам оками аккуратно, конечно же — цапает его за пятку, наверняка оставляя царапины на обуви. Малфой мстительно лягает воздух под столом, даже не надеясь, в общем-то, попасть в адресата. Он сам прекрасно знает, как вести себя с Поттером, и никаким осуждающим вздохам из-под стола и попыткам испортить его обувь не поколебать этой решимости.

***

Жить с Поттером — Мерлин, ну и выражение — оказывается неожиданно… комфортно. В чем Малфой сначала категорически отказывается признаваться даже самому себе. Потом отказывается признаваться Паркинсон. В конце концов ехидная ведьма, давным-давно уехавшая искать богатого супруга на континенте, все-таки выпытывает из него подробности, и «я живу с Поттером», выведенное на свитке с фамильным гербом, доставляет Малфою почти мазохистское, неправильное удовольствие.

«Это же изумительно, мой дорогой!!! — письмо Паркинсон лучится энтузиазмом и восклицательными знаками. — Я предлагаю рассматривать это как знак того, что тебе пора наконец-то перестать держаться за прошлое и поменять свою жизнь. Начать все заново. Давно пора, в самом деле!!! Но довольно о твоем зверинце; ты не представляешь, что этот неотесанный мужлан Грегори вытворил вчера, нет, решительно, семейство Гойлов сведет меня в могилу раньше времени, а уж слово „жемчужины” теперь я спокойно слышать не смогу…»

Слово «жемчужины» Малфой — спасибо Паркинсон — теперь тоже нескоро позабудет. Как и то, что Поттер пьет молоко через коктейльную трубочку, в снег — неожиданно высыпавший в середине октября и тут же растаявший — зачем-то ходит с зонтом, а с волком разговаривает, как с человеком. И даже то и дело сначала порывается называть его на «вы». Всего за несколько дней вынужденного соседства в памяти Малфоя зачем-то оседают десятки случайных и бесполезных, в общем-то, деталей. Просто результаты не слишком пристальных наблюдений, объясняет для себя это Малфой. Его мозг не терпит бездеятельности, а Поттер, как назло, все время вертится где-то рядом, в поле зрения — разве что отлучается на несколько часов в Министерство за очередной связкой древних фолиантов о магических существах.

— Мне кажется, оками должен понравиться снег, — тоном сибаритствующего философа рассуждает Поттер, с комфортом развалившись на диване в его кабинете. Малфой занят — пытается одновременно воспринять очередную порцию восклицательных знаков от Паркинсон и уследить за философскими разглагольствованиями Поттера. Получается не очень; бисерные строчки, выведенные ломким почерком Панс, расплываются у него перед глазами от усталости, и Поттера он слушает хорошо если вполуха.

— Как думаешь, он вообще знает, что такое снег? Мне кажется, в Японии бывает снег, да? Или там теплее, чем здесь? Вот бы в упряжку его, представляешь, Малфой?

— Магическое зоосообщество узнает об этом, будь уверен, — фыркает Малфой. — Хватит приставать к животному с сомнительными идеями, Поттер.

Животное, судя по его виду, ничуть не возражает — оками довольно щурится, пока Поттер рассеянно почесывает его между ушей. Малфой категорически уверен, что мифологические существа должны вести себя совсем не так, а счастливо прищуриваться от почесываний, свесив язык — попросту несолидно.

— В ноябре обещали снег уже настоящий, давай купим ему упряжку, а, Малфой? Как у ездовых собак, как их там. Я читал в одной магловской книге, там, правда, была полусобака-полуволк…

— Когда все это кончится, заведи себе собаку, — здраво предлагает Малфой. Поттер неопределенно хмыкает и резко замолкает, а затем и вовсе уходит наверх, в гостевую спальню, под каким-то надуманным предлогом. Малфой только вздыхает облегченно — присутствие Поттера на таком близком расстоянии его отчетливо нервирует.

***

— Я для этого прискорбно трезв, Поттер, — жалуется Малфой, когда из камина одна за другой появляются не одна и не две, а сразу три рыжих шевелюры. Джиневра игнорирует протянутую руку и с изяществом профессионального ловца вышагивает из камина последней, делая вид, что занята отряхиванием несуществующей каминной сажи.

— Облезлый он у тебя какой-то, Малфой, — хозяйским взглядом окидывает оками Уизли. Тот, который Рон. — Уморил зверушку?

— Он такой и был, — протестует Малфой, одновременно кивая второму Уизли — Чарли, ну конечно, еще один специалист по магическим тварям самой опасной разновидности. — Как Румыния?

— Стоит, — мельком улыбается ему Чарли. — Что, Малфой, готов защищать честь Слизерина?

Авторство идеи устроить спонтанный квиддичный матч принадлежит, разумеется, Поттеру — загорается сразу же, как только Малфой на свою голову знакомит его с небольшим полем для квиддича неподалеку от Мэнора, надежно скрытым магическим куполом от случайных любителей прогуляться по осеннему лесу. И да — для игр в такой компании он действительно слишком трезв: троица ослепительно-рыжих Уизли в ярко-оранжевых свитерах на фоне порыжевшего октябрьского леса кого угодно превратит в потенциального пациента Мунго. Третья из рыжего семейства, впрочем, остается на земле — судьей и вроде как болельщиком, хотя обычно подвижное лицо Джиневры сегодня кажется Малфою напряженной маской. Поттер будто совсем не замечает загустевшей в воздухе неловкости — радостно хохочет, выписывая на метле замысловатые петли, пока Малфой, ругаясь сквозь зубы, гоняется за взбесившимся квоффлом и набивает очки. Смеется Поттер так заразительно, что и Малфой то и дело фыркает себе под нос, забывшись — и вспоминает, что нужно держать лицо, только когда ловит на себе внимательный взгляд Чарли.

Братцев Уизли они с Поттером размазывают подчистую.

— Что у тебя с Уизли? — решается Малфой задать раздражающий его своей очевидностью с самого утра вопрос. — Поссорились?

— Не сошлись во взглядах, — пожимает плечами Поттер, перекатывая в пальцах бокал огневиски; праздновать — так праздновать, победа есть победа, наставительно вещал Малфой, доставая из самых ценных старых запасов бутылку Огденского. — Разошлись, давно уже.

Про «разошлись, давно уже» Малфой осведомлен — да и кто бы не был, когда «Пророк» сладострастно смаковал детали расставания «пары десятилетия» на протяжении целой недели. И формулировки «не сошлись во взглядах» ему тоже достаточно — эти самые взгляды, которые Джиневра сегодня метала на Поттера, пока тот изображал блаженного на метле в облаках, были вполне узнаваемыми.

Может быть, он тоже смотрел бы на Поттера так, если…

Оками прерывает опасное направление мысли громким зевком. Точен, как часы — уже пару недель их с Поттером вечерние бдения в малой гостиной обязательно сопровождает цоканье когтей, скрип открывающихся под напором мохнатой башки дверных створок и умильное «поиграй со мной» на совершенно не предназначенной для умильных выражений волчьей морде. Поттер привычно-отточенным движением трансфигурирует яблочную дольку в волчью игрушку — ядовито-розового поросенка.

— Одному проще, — неожиданно даже для себя вдруг ляпает Малфой, подталкиваемый предательским огневиски. — Так что все к лучшему. Меньше проблем.

— Ты не прав, — мягко возражает Поттер и смотрит ему прямо в глаза — хотя лучше бы следил за своим обожаемым оками, который, судя по раздающемуся грохоту, в погоне за поросенком увлеченно сворачивает мебель. — Одному, может, и проще, но точно не лучше.

Он сглатывает, будто хочет сказать что-то еще, но молчит, и Малфой отворачивается первым — под пристальным и словно чего-то ждущим взглядом Поттера ему резко становится жарко и неловко. К счастью, у них с Поттером — у них с Поттером? — всегда есть безопасная тема для разговора, универсальная, как обсуждение погоды. Оками, словно почувствовав, что тонущего в скрытых смыслах момента Малфоя надо немедленно спасать, трусит к нему с задорно свисающим из клыкастой пасти розовым поросенком. Тонкий крысиный хвостик раскачивается жутковато — как будто живой.

— Я когда его впервые увидел, подумал, настоящий, — шепотом признается Малфой. — Он еще так стоял, принюхиваясь, будто сейчас накинется и сожрет. Так что я, чтобы он меня не заметил, из гостиной выползал на четвереньках.

— Серьезно? Прямо-таки полз? — неверяще улыбается Поттер.

— Ну, метра полтора. Потом я поднялся на ноги и вернул себе чувство собственного достоинства.

Поттер беззаботно и искренне смеется, запрокинув голову, и жаркая неловкость исчезает без следа. Оками весело фыркает, тычется в колено Поттера лобастой башкой, чтобы погладили; Малфой смотрит на них, бездумно отпихивая подальше измочаленного поросенка, и баюкает забытый бокал огневиски.

***

— … А он мне говорит, что в их ведомстве это, мол, совершенно нормально, и кто я вообще такой, чтобы ставить под сомнение его компетентность, ну тут я и не выдержал, и как…

— Поттер. По-оттер. Поттер, ну не будь варваром, мои домовики готовят лучшие круассаны по эту сторону канала, и пробовать их без меда — это высшей степени кощунство.

Малфой смотрит, как Поттер размахивает руками, что-то с энтузиазмом вещая о нерадивых сотрудниках отдела международного магического сотрудничества — и думает, как опасно быстро, кажется, привык. Вот к этому всему — шумному, жизнерадостному, с липкими от меда пальцами, рассыпающему вокруг крошки и скармливающему круассаны потенциально не существующему мифологическому волку.

И кажется, он не хочет, чтобы это заканчивалось.

Вот принесло же этого оками…

— Мне кажется, или он начинает пованивать? — озабоченно спрашивает Поттер. — Может, нам его помыть?

Малфой без особых душевных терзаний может признать, что раньше непременно ответил бы чем-то в духе «воняешь тут только ты». Теперь же он лишь пытается воззвать к поттеровскому голосу разума; безнадежная, впрочем, попытка. Примерно такая же, как пытаться задавить внутри что-то бессовестно встрепенувшееся от этого «мы».

— Осень. Холодно. Будет вонять мокрой псиной.

— Солнце на улице, ты хоть иногда в окно выглядывай, — отвечает Поттер, уворачиваясь от улыбающейся пасти любвеобильного оками. — И хуже, чем сейчас, он вонять точно не будет.

Солнце и вправду пригревает не по-осеннему, а подъездная дорожка, оказывается, вполне подходит для гигиенических процедур с участием мифических существ — Поттер и оками веселятся так, что только брызги и гравий разлетаются во все стороны, когда очередное бодрое «Агуаменти!» прицельно бьет струей воды аккурат в мохнатый лоб. Оками припадает на передние лапы, прыгает на с хохотом уворачивающегося обидчика и ведет себя, если хотите знать скромное мнение Малфоя, совершенно несолидно для обещанного «хранителя, способного читать в человеческом сердце». Хорошо хоть не лает, обнаруживая в себе банального пса. Из глупого чувства противоречия Малфой не покидает Мэнор, но подъездная дорожка отлично просматривается из кабинета — и он ловит себя на легкой зависти и смутной тоске по несбыточному, когда Поттер раз за разом оглядывается на его окна.

***

— Поттер, от тебя действительно воняет мокрой псиной. В мире существует как минимум дюжина различных заклятий или, если уж тебе хочется экзотики, магловские зонты — почему какой-то дождь превращается для тебя в проблему? Маг ты или кто?

Поттер и оками совершенно одинаково отряхиваются, забрызгивая гулкий холл Мэнора следами грязи и дождя. И совершенно одинаково чихают на абсолютно справедливую и заслуженную критику Малфоя. Не в первый и даже не в десятый раз, вот что особенно прискорбно — эти их прогулки на свежем воздухе (пробежки по ноябрьским ледяным лужам, нормальному человеку искренне непонятные) каким-то образом уже успели превратиться в традицию.

— Будь любезен, иди и переоденься во что-то, что не будет пахнуть мокрой псиной и оставлять следы на моей мебели, — пытается воззвать к его здравому смыслу Малфой. — Если ты простынешь, я не буду мотаться в Косой переулок за бодроперцовым зельем или чем ты там предпочитаешь лечиться.

Оками за его спиной громко фыркает.

Читатель, Мерлинова борода, в человеческом сердце. Взялся на его голову.

— Что-то ты разворчался, Малфой, — заботливо, один в один целитель из Мунго, смотрит на него Поттер, и, не сдержавшись, улыбается ехидно. — Это старческое, на погоду?

Безобразие какое-то. Поттер и оками все чаще слаженно выступают против него непробиваемым тандемом и силы явно неравны. Малфой улыбается про себя, вслед за Поттером возвращаясь в гостиную и посильнее раздувая огонь в почти уснувшем камине — Мордред с ним, с отзвуком Адского пламени, все еще маячащим где-то на краю памяти, сейчас живое тепло важнее ужасов прошлого.

Ведь переодеваться упрямый гриффиндурок, разумеется, так и не стал.

Так и устроился на диване с оками в ногах, отвлекая Малфоя косыми взглядами и тяжелыми — укоризненными, ну конечно, было у кого научиться — вздохами. Малфой стойко игнорирует разыгрывающуюся перед ним интермедию, делая вид, что невероятно, вот прямо-таки до крайности, увлечен раритетным изданием «Квиддича с древности до наших дней». Игнорирует целых двадцать минут, пока Поттер, решив перевернуться на бок, нечаянно не спихивает расслабившегося и пригревшегося оками с дивана. Переждав грохот, обиженное рычание и многословные извинения, Малфой все-таки задает сакраментальное:

— Ну?

— Почему у тебя никого нет, Малфой?

Воистину, прямодушие Поттера порой граничит с идиотизмом, а по силе воздействия периодически напоминает удар под дых. Не самые приятные ощущения, и отвечать на такие вот прямо заданные вопросы Малфоя не учили — не принято. Не должно было пригодиться. Но вот — Поттер смотрит на него как тогда, пристально и ожидающе, как будто не задал самый жестокий для Малфоя вопрос, а поинтересовался вежливо, который час.

— Мне кажется, мы недостаточно пьяны для подобных бесед, Поттер. Предлагаю срочно это исправить.

Недопитая бутылка Огденского дожидается своего часа в кабинете, и все те пятнадцать минут, что Малфой ищет, чертыхаясь, проклятую бутылку, призывает бокалы и разливает щедро, почти до верха, на виске противно и непрошено бьется жилка. Сказать — не — сказать — намекнуть — оценить — реакцию? Опять это душное, жаркое ощущение неловкости, без которого Малфой, спасибо большое, вполне мог бы обойтись. И замечательно обходился, на минуточку, столько лет. Даже когда холодный кивок «Малфой» превратился в «Привет, Малфой!» с широкой улыбкой. И когда совместные обеды в кафе при Министерстве стали еженедельными, а жалобы на «мясников» из Отдела регулирования магических популяций — почти ежедневными. Сказать — не — сказать — сказать — не — сказать?

Когда Малфой возвращается с бокалами, Поттер совершенно подло и бессовестно дрыхнет, подложив руку под щеку и приоткрыв рот.

Ну, чертов Поттер. Невозможный же.

Встрепенувшийся оками пристально следит за тем, как Малфой — тихо, чтобы не потревожить — убирает принесенные бокалы и не пригодившуюся бутылку, а потом просто стоит и смотрит на так не вовремя уснувшего Поттера. Прислушивается к тихому хрипловатому дыханию — не заболел ли все же?

Волк глубоко и выразительно вздыхает, будто сетуя на его, Малфоеву, тупизну.

— Ну и что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал, японская ты… с-собака? — шепотом ругается Малфой. — Удавил его во сне подушкой, что ли, чтобы не мучиться?

Декоративной подушке находится, впрочем, менее кровожадное применение. Малфой трансфигурирует ее в теплый — очень теплый, чтобы уж с гарантией — плед и накрывает им мирно сопящего Поттера, старательно не касаясь сонно-горячей кожи.

А потом полночи ворочается без сна.

***

Оками начинает терять облик. «Развоплощаться», услужливо подсовывает память замысловатое описание происходящего. В нем все меньше от живого, осязаемого, теплого и громко дышащего существа, с каждым днем он становится все больше похожим на бесплотное привидение.

Малфою от этого неожиданно тошно почти физически.

Ничего, успокаивает он себя. Ничего, оками ведь не больно. Просто совсем скоро он обернется обратно в духа — или кто он там на самом деле, — исчезнет из жизни Малфоя, как и не было, и все вернется на круги своя. Тихий Мэнор только для него, и никаких непрошенных гостей. Никаких больше цапающих его за ноги когтистой лапой волкоподобных магических существ, бурных игрищ «помой животное», прогулок по лужам, лохматого Поттера за его столом по утрам. Ведь жил же как-то без этого, и было нормально.

Нормально.

Приемлемо.

Хорошо хоть, что оками, кажется, действительно не больно — он и ухом не ведет, когда, натыкаясь на очередной предмет мебели в малой гостиной, просто проходит сквозь него. «А раньше бы опрокинул», с глухой тоской думает про себя Малфой, наблюдая за тем, как оками весело гоняет наколдованную игрушку между стульями.

— Совсем прозрачный стал, — отмечает он очевидное — почему-то шепотом. — Наверное, еще пара дней и исчезнет…

Браво, Малфой, сто очков Слизерину — кажется, никогда еще сохранять равнодушное выражение лица не было ему так сложно. Зато злой треск бушующего в камине пламени помогает замаскировать совершенно недостойную тоску в голосе.

— Знаешь, а это и хорошо даже, — говорит Поттер решительно и холодно. — Вообще-то ты меня уже конкретно достал.

— Это почему это? — несколько обалдело интересуется Малфой. Оками издает еле слышный скулящий звук и замирает серебристой тенью у его ног.

— Да потому что! — вдруг взрывается Поттер. — До сих пор только и делаешь, что от проблем бегаешь, хотя вроде взрослый уже! Все прячешься за какими-то дурацкими масками, хотя тебя уже насквозь видно!

Вот так.

Малфою хочется зажмуриться на секунду — до того это неожиданно и несправедливо, нелепые эти претензии Поттера. И ведь казалось, что почти поладили, что… Мордред с ними, с этими фантазиями о несбыточном, от которых он и правда бежит, как от Адского пламени, но хотя бы друзьями с Поттером они, кажется, и вправду стать могли бы. А теперь того несет так, что, кажется, и не заткнуть вовсе.

— Ты вообще способен показать настоящие чувства, или так и будешь до конца жизни прятаться за своим сарказмом и масками этими глупыми? Строишь тут из себя… одинокого волка, — тяжело роняет Поттер, поднимаясь с места. — И, знаешь, меня достало на это смотреть.

— Вот так, значит, — говорит Малфой. — Закончил?

— Закончил.

— Тогда — вон отсюда.

Проваливай. К Мордредовой матери.

И не возвращайся никогда, и в Министерстве мне не попадайся, никаких больше совместных обедов по пятницам, и чтобы я больше тебя никогда в жизни не видел, Поттер.

Малфой почти слышит очередной укоризненный вздох, хотя серебристая тень у ног не издает ни звука.

Хреновый из тебя читатель в человеческом сердце, волчара, весело думает он. На этот раз все будет не так. Смотри.

— Вот так, значит, — говорит Малфой. — Закончил?

— Закончил.

— Вообще-то ты меня конкретно достал тоже, — Малфой подходит ближе к злому, тяжело дышащему Поттеру, и отстраненно думает, как это страшно — и как это, оказывается, просто. — …Но ты мне нравишься, и я хотел бы, чтобы ты остался со мной.

— В смысле переехать в Мэнор? — ошарашенно спрашивает Поттер.

— В смысле встречаться, придурок, — не сдержавшись, улыбается Малфой.

…

Оками с тихим насмешливым фырканьем растворяется в воздухе серебристым дымком.


End file.
